


Spun Out

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, DrunkenKissesChallenge, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Season 1, Snowed In, Spin the Bottle, champagne makes people wanna smooch, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal throws a party.  Everyone gets pretty drunk. Even the weather is a Hannigram shipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Out

**Author's Note:**

> A Hannigram thing for @hannibalcreative‘s #DrunkenKissesChallenge
> 
> There be cliches and fanfic tropes ahead!

 

It had been Hannibal's idea to host a "getting to know everyone" dinner, but it had been Mother Nature's idea to snow them in just as he was cracking open the third bottle of Pol Roger. (It was certainly a decent champagne, but not so decent that he minded seeing his company getting drunk on it.) He brought a flute to Will Graham, who was fidgeting and staring out the window.

"Worried about getting home to let your dogs out?" Hannibal asked.

"I put pads down, just in case," Will said. "But Chloe gets scared when the wind picks up like this. Maybe if I left now..."

"The roads will be far too treacherous," Hannibal said. "At least wait until visibility improves."

From across the dining room, Beverly Katz piped up. "You know what'd be a fun way to pass the time? We could play Spin the Bottle."

She held up one of the Sauvignon bottles from dinner.

"That would be highly unprofessional of us," Jack Crawford said, snatching the bottle from her.

"I have to agree," Alana said. (Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price booed her at this juncture.) "Let me finish! Ahem. I was going to say that while I agree it's unprofessional to make out with one's colleagues, there's probably no harm in a little peck."

"Oh, pooh, that's no fun," Katz said. "I say what happens at Dr. Lecter's house, stays at Dr. Lecter's house."

 

* * *

 

Zeller took the first spin. "Come onnnn, Dr. Bloom!" he chanted as he crossed his fingers.

The bottle stopped on Jack. Zeller went pale.

"Yeah, kiss my _ass_ ," Jack said. "Spin again."

"No fair!" Katz cried. "I wanted to see some hot Zellford action."

Jack bristled visibly. "New rule: no portmanteaux."

Zeller's next spin stopped on Jimmy Price, who made a big show of checking his breath first by breathing into his cupped palm.

As the game progressed, so did the quantity of champagne imbibed. Early on, pecks on the cheek were the standard fare, but emboldened participants had begun moving on to the lips of their bottle-chosen targets. (The exception being Jack Crawford, who remained steadfastly loyal to his absent wife.) Thus far, nobody had managed to win a kiss with Will Graham.

That changed on Beverly Katz's fourth or fifth spin.

Hannibal found himself gripping the stem of his champagne flute a little harder than was wise. He had to set it down entirely when he witnessed their lips pressing together. He was heartened to note that Will was the first to pull away.

"Your turn now, Graham," Katz said as she relinquished the bottle.

The bottle seemed to spin for an eternity, threatening to stop on Brian Zeller before it finally deigned to choose Hannibal himself as its target.

Hannibal looked across the circle at Will, smile at the ready, but was met with the most horrified expression he could have imagined. Will Graham's mouth hung open, his eyebrows disappeared under the curling fringe of his hair, and he shook his head with blatant dismay.

"Surely the prospect of kissing me isn't _that_ bad," Hannibal said, keeping his tone light.

"Just...no," Will said, shaking his head again. "I'm not kissing you, Dr. Lecter. Someone else take my turn."

With that, he got up and stumbled away from the circle.

 

* * *

 

 

Will did not return for the rest of the game, and so Hannibal went in search of him.

He found him in the guest bath, door left half open. He stood hunched over the sink, splashing water over his face.

Hannibal tapped on the door to announce his presence. "Will? May I speak with you?"

He wasn't entirely sure what he thought he was going to say. Was there really anything to discuss? Will simply hadn't wanted to kiss him. It was a ridiculous game anyway. Perhaps he would lead with that.

"It was a ridiculous game," he said when Will opened the door the rest of the way. "I hope you weren't made too uncomf--"

The rest of what he'd been about to say was lost when Will suddenly reached up for the ends of his tie and yanked him into the bathroom.

Hannibal, who'd always prided himself on adapting and thinking quickly in any situation, found himself taken by surprise, barely able to process the fact that Will Graham was pushing him up against the door, using his body to slam it shut.

And then those raspberry-red lips were on his own, and Will's strong,work-roughened hands were holding his face.

He'd only just gathered his wits enough to slide his arms around Will's waist when the kiss abruptly ended.

"I'm sorry," Will said, backing away. "I just--I didn't want to kiss you in front of them."

Hannibal could have been offended at that, but he chose to focus on the part where Will _did_ want to kiss him, except for that.

"That sounded awful," Will said. At this point, his face was so flushed his cheeks nearly matched his lips. "What I meant is that...I didn't want to share it with them. I didn't want the first time I kiss you to be part of a _game_."

Hannibal's head swam. _First time._ Implying there would be more times--perhaps many _more_ times. He was going to swoon like a giddy teenager in a Regency novel.

Will bowed his head and shyly looked up at him from under his lashes. "Dr. Lecter? You haven't said anything."

"I think," Hannibal said, "you could probably call me by my first name if we're to kiss on a regular basis."

Will's smile was blinding bright. "So you want to? On a regular basis? Even when we're sober?"

Hannibal nodded quickly and vigorously enough to disrupt the carefully coiffed outline of his hair. " _Preferably_ when we're sober. Although," he said, "I will always owe a _great_ debt of gratitude to Pol Roger champagne."

 

-end-


End file.
